Fiber compound plastics are used in many applications. In particular, carbon fiber reinforced plastics are used in industrial components, in air and space technology, and in sports devices.
Manufacturing of the components may comprise connecting multiple units, for example by adhesive bonding or riveting. These joint locations and/or adhesive locations must be verified subsequently, which may take place in specific water ultrasonic devices.
Manufacturing of corresponding components may in particular comprise automated layer laying processes. Thereby, by means of a laying head, dry or preimpregnated fibers are subsequently laid in slim or thin strips in multiple layers in a shaping tool or forming mold.
Thereby, various defects may arise. Unwanted overlapping, gaps, or material folds may arise as a result of an incorrect laying, for example. In addition, external material may get into or onto the layers; such unwanted material may originate from the device itself (for example material abrasion in the laying head) or may intrude as contamination from the surroundings of an open tool.
For avoiding detrimental consequences, according to the prior art, laid layers are optically examined by staff members after each completed film. The forming tool can be accessed by corresponding inspectors for this purpose, partially there are also lifting systems by usage of which operators may hover over the forming tool as to inspect the laid material.
Such control mechanisms are costly, take a lot of time and often are imprecise. Additionally, in particular large control surfaces require a systematic guidance of the perspective which is often hardly to maintain so that defects may be easily overlooked. Finally, persons who enter the tool or who are guided above the material or the according hover mechanisms themselves may damage or contaminate the laid layers.